dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Equipment/Gallery
The gallery features the items being worn in the back and on the hand in the Customization Screen, shields only being worn in the back, as for the cltohing, they will be shown in full sets, helmet included. Clothing Sets heavy winter set worn 1.png|Heavy Winter Armor - Male Set (front view) heavy winter set worn 2.png|Heavy Winter Armor - Male Set (profile view) heavy winter set worn 3.png|Heavy Winter Armor - Male Set (back view) Shields wooden shield worn.png|Wooden Shield Exquisite Wooden Shield worn.png|Exquisite Wooden Shield Exquisite wooden 1.png|Exquisite Wooden Shield being worn Exquisite wooden 2.png|Exquisite Wooden Shield being worn Reinforced 3.png|Reinforced Shield Reinforced 1.png|Reinforced Shield being worn Reinforced 2.png|Reinforced Shield being worn Exquisite Reinforced Shield worn.png|Exquisite Reinforced Shield Exquisite reinforced 1.png|Exquisite Reinforced Shield being worn Exquisite reinforced 2.png|Exquisite Reinforced Shield being worn Bewilderbeast Shield (1).png|Bewilderbeast Shield being worn Bewilderbeast Shield (2).png|Volume of the Bewilderbeast's head and patterns Weapons 'Axe' hatchet worn 1.png|Hatchet hatchet worn 2.png|Hatchet being worn Ornate_axe_worn_(1).png|Ornate axe Ornate_axe_worn_(2).png|Ornate axe being worn Ornate_axe_worn_(3).png|Ornate axe being worn hand axe worn 1.png|Hand Axe hand axe worn 2.png|Hand Axe being worn heavy axe worn 1.png|Heavy Axe heavy axe worn 2.png|Heavy Axe being worn heavy axe worn 3.png|Close-up of the blade heavy axe worn 4.png|Close-up of the handle fine axe worn 1.png|Fine Axe fine axe worn 2.png|Fine Axe being worn fine axe worn 3.png|Close-up of the blade Spiked axe 1.png|Spiked axe Spiked axe 2.png|Spiked axe being worn Spiked axe 3.png|Spiked axe detail Battle Axe.png|Battle Axe Battle Axe 1.png|Battle Axe being worn Odin s storm 1.png|Odin's Storm being worn Odin s storm 2.png|Odin's Storm detail chieftain axe worn 1.png|Chieftain Axe chieftain axe worn 2.png|Chieftain Axe being worn chieftain axe worn 3.png|The pattern on the blade defender axe worn 1.png|Defender Axe defender axe worn 2.png|Defender Axe being worn defender axe worn 3.png|Close-up of the blade 'Club' outcast club worn 1.png|Outcast Club outcast club worn 2.png|Outcast Club being worn improved club worn 1.png|Improved Club improved club worn 2.png|Improved Club being worn improved club worn 3.png|Close-of of the rocks in the club gronckle club worn 1.png|Gronckle Club gronckle club worn 2.png|Gronckle Club being worn 'Hammer' outcast hammer worn 1.png|Outcast Hammer outcast hammer worn 2.png|Outcast Hammer being worn Stone Hammer worn.png|Stone Hammer Stone Hammer 1.png|Stone Hammer being worn Stone Hammer 2.png|Stone Hammer's details tempered hammer worn 1.png|Tempered Hammer tempered hammer worn 2.png|Tempered Hammer being worn tempered hammer worn 3.png|The Boulder class symbol on the Tempered Hammer 'Mace' Spike Mace worn.png|Spike Mace Power Mace worn.png|Power Mace Power Mace 2.png|Power Mace being worn Power Mace 1.png|Power Mace's face pattern berkian mace worn 1.png|Berkian Mace berkian mace worn 2.png|Berkian Mace being worn berkian mace worn 3.png|Berkian Mace's details snoggletog mace worn 1.png|Snoggletog Mace snoggletog mace worn 2.png|Snoggletog Mace being worn snoggletog mace worn 3.gif|Snoggletog Mace's spakrling effect Defender Mace worn.png|Defender Mace Defender Mace 1.png|Defender Mace being worn Defender Mace 2.png|Defender Mace's Eruptodon head Defender Mace 3.png|Animal patterns surrounding the head 'Sword' plain sword worn 1.png|Plain Sword plain sword worn 2.png|Plain Sword being worn longsword worn 1.png|Longsword longsword worn 2.png|Longsword being worn longsword worn 3.png|Handle details Fine Sword worn.png|Fine Sword Fine Sword 1 .png|Fine Sword being worn heavy blade worn 1.png|Heavy Blade heavy blade worn 2.png|Heavy Blade being worn heavy blade worn 3.png|Close-up of the handle flayer worn 1.png|Flayer being worn flayer worn 2.png|Flayer flayer worn 3.png|Handle's details barbarian sword worn 1.png|Barbarian Sword being worn barbarian sword worn 2.png|Barbarian Sword barbarian sword worn 3.png|Handle's details Battle Sword worn.png|Battle Sword Battle Sword 1.png|Battle Sword being worn battle sword worn 3.png|Handle details gilded sword worn 1.png|Gilded Sword gilded sword worn 2.png|Gilded Sword being worn gilded sword worn 3.png|Handle details stormshatter worn 1.png|Stormshatter stormshatter worn 2.png|Stormshatter being worn stormshatter worn 3.png|Handle details chieftain sword worn 1.png|Chieftain Sword chieftain sword worn 2.png|Chieftain Sword being worn